evilfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Winged Angel/Gallery
Gallery Great Animal.jpg|Rothbart as the Great Animal. Freakshow ghost.png|Freakshow as a monstrous ghost. Wreckingbolt.png|Kevin Levin as Wreckingbolt, a mutated duplicate of Cannonbolt. Illidan Stormrage.jpg|Illidan Stormrage as a demon. ROTF Devastator promo.jpg|The Constructicons as the combiner Devastator. King Candy-Bug's Rising the Power.jpg|King Candy/Turbo as a Cybug. Ram_Chirin.jpg|Chirin as a ram. Narissa_in_dragon_form.jpg|Queen Narissa as a giant dragon. Albedo both Galvan forms.png|Albedo as both a regular Galvan and Ultimate Albedo. Evil Way Big.png|Albedo as Evil Way Big. Albedo both Humungousaurs.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo both Spidermonkeys.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Spidermonkey. Albedo both Articguanas.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Articguana. Albedo both Gravattacks.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Gravattack. Albedo both Raths.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Rath. Full_Grown_Monster.png|Puffy Fluffy as a terrifying monster. Ratigan (True Form).jpg|Ratigan as a crazed feral rat. fernguly-haxxus.png|Hexus as a skeleton made of tar. Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|El Macho mutated from PX-41. Bruticus.jpg|The Combaticons as the combiner Bruticus. Mojo's transformation.jpg|Mojo Jojo as a gorilla-like monster after being exposed to twice as much Chemical X. The_Beldam's_Third_Form.jpg|The Other Mother Mad Ben Rath.png|Mad Rath Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Mad Diamondhead Mad Ben Upchuck.png|Mad Upchuck Mad Ben NRG.png|Mad NRG Mad Way Big.png|Mad Way Big The Formless Skeleton King.jpg|The Formless Skeleton King The Undead Skeleton King.jpg|Undead Skeleton King Mutant Turtle Hun.PNG|Hun as a mutant turtle, the one thing he hates most in the world, after being exposed to the 1987 Ninja Turtles' Mutagen. Nome_King.jpg|The Nome King as a gigantic rock monster. Menasor.jpg|The Stunticons as the combiner Menasor. Susano'o (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Yuuki Terumi as Susanoo. Keith 3 - Goosebumps (comic series).JPG|Keith as a blob. Bad Ben Ghostfreak.png|Bad Ghostfreak Bad Ben Gravattack.png|Bad Gravattack Bad Ben Buzzshock.png|Bad Buzzshock Romeo Vos Colossus Form.png|Romeo as a giant Vos within his main body. MTMTEAbominus.jpg|The Terrorcons as the combiner Abominus. Ultimate Master X.jpg|Ultimate Copy X Seraph X.jpg|Seraph Copy X Abomination1-TIH.jpg|Emil Blonksy as the Abomination. Dorian_Tyrell_Masked.jpg|Dorian Tyrell as The Mask. Corrupted Jasper.png|Jasper as a Gem Monster. TRID SF Galvatronus.jpg|The Decepticon High Council as the combiner Galvatronus. Giant Icon Ghost.jpg|Rowan North as a giant evil version of Mooglie the Icon Ghost. Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as a giant dragon. TheLastKnight-Infernocus-closeup.jpg|The Infernocons as the combiner Infernocus. Zan the Master.jpg|Master Zan as an almost skeletal energy being. Toon_Judge_Doom.jpg|Judge Doom revealing himself to be a Toon. The Intruder.png|The Intruder as a synthetic lifeform after absorbing T.O.M. 1.0. Sunset Shimmer creature ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a winged demon. Benzarro Frankenstrike.png|Benzarro as Frankenstrike. Benzarro Snare-oh.png|Benzarro as Snare-oh. Valtor as a demon.jpg|Valtor as an evil demon. TheWhitePumpkin2.jpg|Cassie Rose as the White Pumpkin. Nega Ben Gutrot.png|Nega Gutrot Mystery engine.png|Sir Miles Axlerod in his Mystery Engine form. Moon_King_Monster.jpg|Raiden the Moon King as a monster. Guinea_creatures_6.png|Michael Chertoff as a Guinea Pirate. Animo Rath.png|Dr. Animo as Rath after injecting himself with Omnitrix DNA. Ugly Lady Lack.jpg|Lady Luck as a ferocious predator. Broly_LSSJ.png|Broly as the "Legendary Super Saiyan". S02e14 Aragon dragon form.png|Prince Aragon as a dragon. Acnologia_in_action.png|Acnologia in his Dragon form. Ommadon's monstrous form..png|Ommadon then transforms into a monstrous body with six dragon heads to attack Peter. Midnight Sparkle revealed EG3.png|Sci-Twi as Midnight Sparkle Category:Galleries